


The Voyeurs Webb

by Hundan



Series: One-Shots Season 3 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Danni does the series in one shots, F/M, One Shot, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundan/pseuds/Hundan
Summary: Alternative head cannon for Silver War 03x06. One Shot.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: One-Shots Season 3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Voyeurs Webb

**Author's Note:**

> For the life of me I couldn't come up with anything for Switch in my muse, so Danni skipped that episode.  
> Stand alone. No relation to my other one-shots. And no, I don’t think what I write actually happened, because it wouldn’t necessarily fall in line with the storyline of the series. But our dreams are free and this is just my head cannon when I see these two idiots on screen together.

** The Voyeurs Webb **

She’s growing on him, a lot. So much so to the point he’s starting to enjoy her company. Maybe a bit too much. She also doesn’t seem to have any issue with personal space around him. And the flirting. It just didn’t seem to stop.

Not that he was complaining, but it was also a little perilous. She puts far too many thoughts in his head where he’s picturing _her_ in so many unprofessional ways he can’t even count them on two hands.

_Honey dust._

She likes the taste. He likes the taste. That one conversation had blurred his head for far too many days. He wondered what flavour was her favourite. Based off her fascination with that berry-go-madness drink he’d bet his money on strawberry dreams, or maybe even the raspberry kiss.

Damn.

All he could think about was tickling her caramel skin with those feathers and licking her body head to toe.

He wasn’t going to lie, when he picked out lingerie for Monica, Ziva was the one he pictured wearing the purple silk with white lace. He also couldn’t help but buy the raspberry kiss honey dust while he was at it. And yeah, he couldn’t help himself when he blatantly checked her ass out today.

He was a little bummed when Monica had told him that she’d had a husband and it wasn’t going to work out. Way to crush a man’s ego. When Ziva started asking him about his date, he felt like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs. He expected her to laugh at him and mention something about his inability to charm women.

However, she hadn’t. She’d asked if he still had those reservations, _her treat_.

His heart was suddenly pounding in his chest. Was she offering to take him out on a date? Surely not. But he couldn’t say no to the offer. Not ever. He went to pick up the bag with the lingerie and she’d told him he wouldn’t be needing it. There was something in the way he watched her swing her hips, he couldn’t leave it behind.

Not because of the silk underwear, no, there was something else in that bag that maybe he’d just give her at the end of the night. A gift for taking him out to dinner perhaps. And maybe, just _maybe_ he’d one up her for once in the flirting department. Because she seemed to have him drooling over her a lot lately with the images she puts in his head.

After all, he’d brought it because she’d put the thought in his head.

He shoved the bag in his backpack and only just managed to squeeze in the door before it closed on him. Ziva, she was giving him a devil of a smirk. He was definitely in trouble tonight, but his bones burnt like wildfire at the thought.

He shouldn’t have these thoughts about her, correct. She’s his new partner now. But he cannot help it.

“You will pick me up in twenty?” her voice suddenly brought him out of his thoughts and he didn’t realise they were already on the ground floor. He turned to look at her and her gaze was full of amusement. Clearly the way she was affecting him was entertaining her.

“Yeah, I will see you soon” he replied as they both stepped out of the elevator. She gave him one more little toying smile before heading off to her car. Suddenly, he was a little nervous.

* * *

He decided on changing up his outfit. He didn’t know if Ziva would be changing but he felt wearing the same suit he wore all day probably wasn’t appropriate. He knew this wasn’t an actual date, but still. He knew he was kidding himself if he didn’t think he still wanted to impress her.

He almost thought about backing out of this impromptu evening when she opened the door and was dressed in heels, a tangerine colour dress that exposed way too much thigh and way too much of her delicious skin. Her hair was out and that damn flirty smile was on her face again. If he backed out now there wouldn’t be danger, because he didn’t think he could trust himself with her in _that_ outfit after a few drinks.

“Ready?” she smiled, and his damn palms were sweaty as he nodded at her. She stepped out of her apartment and closed the door behind her before walking down the hallway.

He couldn’t help his eyes as he stared at her ass in that dress. He struggled to swallow the sudden lump in his throat.

“Let us see what it is like to be treated to an evening out with the famous Anthony DiNozzo” she stated, gazing at him over her shoulder with all kinds of intentions. If she wasn’t careful, he would show her _exactly_ what an evening with him was like. And he wasn’t talking about anything that would be an acceptable discussion topic at work either.

* * *

He cannot remember the last time he’d been on such a heated date. The whole-time during dinner she was eyeing him up like he was the dessert that would be served tonight. She laughed a lot; he laughed a lot. Why was this so easy? And why was he struggling to keep his hands off her?

She’d all but challenged him to a how-many-drinks-can-you-drink contest. They were even, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t well on the tipsy side by now. This woman could drink, hard liquor too. He didn’t know what it was about that which turned him on so much, he normally dated women who drunk those silly girl cocktails. But then again, Ziva wasn’t his usual.

He definitely wasn’t driving them home tonight, like he’d originally planned. But then again, he hadn’t planned on drinking this much. Her apartment wasn’t far from where the restaurant with the reservations was. He wasn’t too sure if that was fate or not, that they were meant to go on this dinner together. Not that he believes in that kind of thing. 

He managed to convince her to let him walk her home, much to her assurance that she could handle herself and she definitely didn’t need an escort. Even in that dress, she’d said giving him a once over and a flirty smile. It didn’t take much for her to falter to his plan though and he couldn’t help but think why that was. Maybe she was holding back from him just as much as he was her?

He stopped at his car outside the restaurant, stating he just needed to grab something and she gave him a suspicious look, knowing he was up to something. He retrieved the honey dust from its hidden spot and put it behind his back, turning to her. Giving her his best of all time DiNozzo grin.

When he took a step towards her, coming so close he was almost touching her she raised her chin, smirking back. Yeah, she was interested. He didn’t miss the way her eyes flickered to his lips.

“I have something to thank you for dinner, _my treat_ ” he said, leaning a little closer. If that was even possible. Her body was glowing tonight, and especially in that dress.

“Hmm?” she purred at him. He watched the way her tongue came out to wet her lips then. Purposefully. She knew he’d been watching her lips all night long and being this close he wasn’t going to miss the motion.

He swallowed, gaining his courage. She definitely had the power to melt him down to a blubbering mess of desire. All night she’d been winding him up like a spring and he was so damn close to letting go and doing something he so shouldn’t. His fingers were burning to touch that exposed skin under the slit in her dress. That golden thigh had been tempting him all night long.

He brought the small black container with the purple label between them from behind his back. His hand holding the item grazed the front of her chest, maybe a little bit on purpose. He saw heat flicker in her gaze at the movement. A brief look at the item and she new exactly what it was, without question. When her eyes settled back on him, she licked her damn lips again.

“Oh DiNozzo, you shouldn’t have” she hummed in delight, dropping her voice. He would bet money on that being her sex voice. She was about to one up this move, for sure. She stepped forward, her body coming into contact with his.

Her hand came around his on the container and the fact the back his hand was pressed against her breasts didn’t go missed by him. It also confirmed a suspicion he had all night; she was definitely not wearing a bra under that outfit. She wore no bra to dinner. With him. Oh god. He wondered what else she wasn’t wearing.

“Is this why you did not want dessert?” she breathed against his lips, her eyes charming him. Drawing him into her “Because you had dessert planned?” she finished. She was so close he could kiss her.

He knew she was trying to get him to bite now, trying to get him to fold and she’d win this round of flirt. He couldn’t help himself. Yes, he wanted to one up her, but he was useless to her tease. He was so submissive to her when she got like this with him, as much as he tried not to be.

“You did insist you got the full taste of an evening with Anthony DiNozzo, I always take my dessert home” he returned, biting. Damn he wanted to bite at something a lot more than her conversation. That soft little skin below her breast would do. He wondered how she would react to him if he did that? Would she squirm in delight under his touch?

Her hand pulled the container from his and she hummed at him and she pulled back. Her eyes raking down his body, a smirk on her lips.

“Dessert sounds good” she stated, liking those lips _again._ Did she just agree to have sex with him? His head was spinning from more than just the alcohol. She chuckled at him and started to walk off down the street in the direction of her apartment. It took himself a moment for his two brains to connect and his legs to wake up. He jogged after her until his steps matched with hers.

He turned his head towards hers, her gaze immediately catching his. She’d got him, _again_. He fallen for her trap and folded to her tease. He was starting to be unsurprised about the power her seduction had over him.

He was going to say something about this not being a good idea, that they shouldn’t. But when had he ever thought rationally when it came to sex? He’d slept with co-workers before. He knows this is different but suddenly he doesn’t care. He’s had too much alcohol to care.

He wants his lips on that damn skin, tasting that sweet raspberry


End file.
